Hermione visits the Gold Coast
by Lori Piko
Summary: Hermione and Hogwarts go to the gold coast and hermione learns some lessons and realise what most real teens do


**_Hermione's Trip To The Gold Coast_**

**_NOTE: This is all J.K Rowlings original work I've just changed it. So I won't take credit for any of this._**

**_For those who don't know me I am Lori, an Australian/American! I live in Australia though. This is the story of the Hogwarts crew having a holiday in nowhere else, but the Gold Coast!_**

_**CHAPTER 1:** **Troublesome Teens**_

The Dorms at Hogwarts were filled with excitement as everyone new they were going to the bright, sunny Gold Coast. It was January which meant it was a terrible cold winter, but in Australia it was summer. Harry always wondered if there were any wizardry schools in Australia and there were! The wizards and witches of Hogwarts were going to a large private school on the Gold Coast named St. Hilda's school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Ron said "I can't wait until we ride on the back of Kangaroos! I wonder if we will meet a swagman, I wonder how many snakes there are, hey Hermione will we go rock climbing on uluru? Boy, that would be fun aye?" Hermione just sighed at him and continued packing her bags. "What's with her?" Ron quietly whispered to Harry. Hermione snapped "I will tell you exactly what is wrong with me! You are what is wrong me! Your stupidity is…STUPID! You should know that kangaroos are not friendly, and there are no swagmen in the city! And we are not going to uluru!" Ron swore under his breath and stormed off in the opposite direction.

As the final loads of people were boarding the train Ron arrived. Professor McGonagall scowled "You are in big trouble young man, not only are you late but you had your friends worrying about you!" Ron looked over toward Harry and Hermione. They waved at him happily. Deep inside he was thinking

"_Why are they so happy? I thought they hated me…What sort of friends would snap at me? I was just using an imagination. Should I let it go? NO! I love Hermione! She is one fine looking lady. I mean YES! I've got to get to her heart and fighting with her isn't the answer!"_

"Hey Ron" Harry and Hermione said in exact unison. "This going to be so fun isn't it were all going to get blonde hair and tanned skin from the summer sun." Hermione continued with excitement. Ron and Harry looked puzzled as they studied the train they were in. It was very sophisticated with lots of different statue-like pieces on the walls and ceilings. "That is an exquisite vase I must say Potter." Draco sneered. Draco flipped his blonde hair and leaned in to kiss Hermione as if she was trash. Hermione pushed him of her and said "I don't kiss ugly, stuck-up adolescents."

Harry smiled with relief and Ron looked as if he was about to punch a hole in the wall. Hermione stood up and slammed their little door and sat back in her seat. "I am shocked and appauled! What kind of man would do that to a woman?" Harry and Ron looked at each other then said in unison "Malfoy". Hermione doesn't usually have guy trying to kiss her and that sort of stuff. She thought _"Oh well, maybe this is a whole new experience, parties, boys and fun...Hmmm I've always wanted to do that. NO! Hermione you're kidding yourself you're not beautiful enough to party with boys!"_

As the long ride underneath the ocean preceded not a word was spoken until Ron randomly said "Chicken" "What about it?" Harry asked. "Its nummy" Ron said. "NUMMY?" Hermione asked. "YUMMY!" Ron snapped. The train pulled up to a halt as they stopped at the Helensvale Train Station. Everyone was hysterical as they had never seen such a laid back and nice place. The train station was not at all sophisticated like the one back in England! Instead of being filled with unhappy stuck-up people, it was filled with laughter and men with huge bellies! Hermione was particularly exited as she had decided that from here she needed a new start and she will find exactly the right girl to help her! There are sure to be some party animal teens around here!

St. Hilda's school of witchcraft and wizardry was marvellous. Every thing around it seemed somewhat laid back but definitely not St Hildas it was a big school hidden in the city which looked like a normal building to muggles. As Hermione was laying out her sheets a St Hildas girl named Eveleen said "Hey, I'm Eveleen, but my friends call me Ev. I was wondering if you wanted to see what whole experience of what the Gold Coast is like?" Hermione answered "Yeah sure when do you want to meet up?" Eveleen thought for a moment then replied "Well…Could you sneak out and meet me at the school gates at about 9pm?" Hermione dumbly said "Yeah sure!"

At 9pm Hermione put on her last layer of make-up and fixed up her dress and went off into the night. "Oi, Hermione!" Harry yelled out to her from the Quittich Field. "Oh…Nutcackers!" Hermione thought. "Where ya going Hermione?" Hermione's mind raced and he finally replied "Shopping?...Yea my cousin…She wanted to meet me and I'll be back later." "Erm...ok?" Harry replied with a suspicious tone in his voice.

Hermione once again headed of into the night to meet Eve. She got to the school gates and there were a group of teenagers who looked about the same age as Hermione. This was sad as she had never seen people 15 year olds drinking and smoking. "Hey eve" Hermione said "Do you do that stuff that the others are doing?" Eve quickly replied "What? Smoking? I do not do that; I set it up and party! I don't need that to have a good time."

"Ummm...okay?" As they went into the big city of Surface Paradise, Hermione noticed there were many guys looking over at their group, but she wasn't quite sure why. The group soon took a maxi taxi down to Palm Beach, which is where most of the good parties take place.

Hermione looked at her watch as they pulled up into a driveway, it was already 11pm. "Eve, Shouldn't we be getting back to our dorms soon? It's getting really late!" Hermione said nervously "NO WAY! The party has just started!" The night went on and there was a lot of alcohol, a lot of drugs and a lot of loud music. Hermione felt uncomfortable until she noticed Cedric Diggory in the distance. She edged closer and said to him "What the hell are you doing here?" Cedric drunkly replied "To be with you baby…Oh HERMIONE! Shhh I got resurrected."

"That's impossible! How'd you do it?" Hermione asked with excitement. "Sorry hun top secret. I'm going to The Southport School of wizardry!" Hermione edged away from this weird situation she was in and took a shot of vodka, and another one, and another one and another until she was completely off her face. She woke up at 1am in the morning with Cedric on top of her. "What happened?" Hermione asked "You and me hit it of like a fat kid and a cup cake!" Cedric replied. "Can you take me back to St Hilda's?" Hermione asked "Yea, ill drive. We can stop off at another party or go to a movie if you want?" "Ummm… No thank you, just take me back" "Yep sure my sexy party fly" Cedric replied. Usually Hermione would argue against this but she was too tired. She didn't even stop Cedric when she felt his tongue in her mouth.

Hermione finally got back and said goodbye to Cedric but he insisted he'd give her his number. So she let him give her his number. Once Hermione finally got to her bed she went straight to sleep, but was she aware of what consequences follow? She had no idea as this was her first party. Hermione had no idea what Ron would do if he found out. Not only was she cheating on her boyfriend but she snuck out and broke a school code. That could mean expulsion, or worse Azkaban.

Everyone had to wake up at 6am to me the Southport School boys but Hermione had a huge headache and was extremely moody so she took an aspirin and left the school with everyone else. She wanted nothing more than to take back the events which happened the night before. Then she noticed something about herself in the bus mirror. She looked at herself and the other girls and realised she was much fatter than all of them. She looked at their good figures and her curvy waist. Hermione was not only fatter then them but they were also prettier then her. She knew she needed to change for some one to really like her…she needed to change fast.

As the bus pulled up for everyone to choose their partners everyone noticed Cedric and every girl wanted to know why he isn't dead and all the beautiful girls wanted to be his partner for the dance sessions. Surprisingly Cedric choose Hermione over all those pretty girls, but she knew what he really thought of her. He was just felling sorry for her as she was so fat…

_**Please all Harry Potter fans don't take this story of mine to offence. It is different but I Seriously don't mean to offend you of you think what I have done to this story is wrong**_

_**Lori Piko**_


End file.
